


Spontaneity

by Dana



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Series, Sam being Sam and Annie being Annie, cute yet awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's trying something new. Annie's not sure how far she wants it to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz/gifts).



> Happy birthday, **Loz** :D! I had this little scene stuck in my head, and the more I thought about it, the more I thought I needed to write it for you!
> 
> This is absolutely, 100% percent, completely unbetaed. Blame any mistakes that slipped through on yours truly. I'm sure I missed something but I read through it more times than I can remember!

Annie's pulling her coat on when there's a knock at the door. She pauses a moment, confused and concerned – she never gets visitors this early, it must be important. She takes a look through the peep hole, sees a distorted impression of dark brown hair, a flash of black leather. She opens the door cautiously, even though she knows it's only Sam awaiting her on the other side.

'Sam.'

The easy smile he'd worn as the door first opened inwards slips away, replaced instead nervous uncertainty. 'I should have rung to let you know I was coming over, I know, but that would...' He rubs at the back of his neck and shrugs with one shoulder. 'But that would defeat the purpose of it being a surprise.'

She huffs, setting her hands on her hips. 'What exactly are you getting at, sir?'

Sam winces. 'Please, Annie – I just wanted to do something spontaneous, I was thinking about what you said to me the other night...' The other night? What had she said again? Annie can't quite remember, other than knowing it felt good to be spending time with Sam, even if they were just at the pub. He was letting go, almost acting carefree. It was a rarity, but something she could do to see more of in her life.

He takes one step closer, and just as suddenly stops – as if to make it patently obvious he's waiting on her to give the word. While she does find it oddly charming – in that way the strange things Sam does make her feel, when he hasn't left her completely confused – she doesn't quite know if she wants to let it go any further.

'And? What's your big plan?'

'Ah, well...' He scratches at his cheek, blows out a sharp breath. 'I'm guessing you've already had breakfast, so I can't make you something to eat. It's too early for a drink, but...' He extends his arm outwards, palm up – Annie glances down at his hand, then back up at his face. She knows she's already going to give in, the tug of it is inevitable, but she delays one moment more before setting her hand in his. 'Can I come in?'

'It... if we dawdle too long, we're going to be late.' She hates herself for it, because she isn't a prude, but her cheeks are already burning. This is Sam, and one of his worst best qualities is being monumentally good at saying the absolute wrong thing – he's already tried that sort of thing on her before. 'I don't know what you're trying right now, Sam Tyler, but if you think you can just come round for a, for... a quick morning _shag_...'

Sam shakes his head quickly, squeezing her hand tightly. 'Oh, God, no, Annie, no, it's nothing like that... I mean, I know what I said to you before, but I... I'm here now, okay? I'm here to stay. We can work up to that, if that's what you want... believe me, I hope it's what you want.' He gives her a cheeky little grin. 'But it's the truth, I don't mind the wait.'

She waits a moment, really considers what he's said. The words were easy, once upon a time – if you haven't got trust, who are you supposed to believe in? Annie likes to think she trusts Sam, but does he believe in her? He must, because he's here – he hasn't stopped trying to make the right choices, even if he doesn't always say the right things. She was teasing him when they were setting up their background story, back before they went undercover at the Twillings', but if Sam's the sort who believes in finding 'the one', that's no bad thing.

'Cause it's not like you're going anywhere now, is that what you're trying to say?'

'Yeah,' he closes his eyes for a long moment, perfectly content. 'That's it exactly.'

She takes a step towards him, licking her lips. Sam opens his eyes, still waiting for her to give a sign. Has she done the right thing, then, by sliding her arm around his waist? Has she made the right choice, by pressing their hands between their chests? She can feel both their hearts beating, and she knows Sam can feel the same. Her cheeks are still warm, and his look just as pink as hers feels.

'The Guv'll take it out of your hide if we're both late for work.'

'I'm not afraid of him,' he murmurs quietly, and Annie's lip quirk into a grin. His lashes flutter as he rolls his eyes, and Annie closes the gap between them and presses her mouth to his. Annie sighs and Sam pushes forward with a gentle, if somewhat relentless, energy, winding both his arms about her and holding her close. There's nothing quite like kissing Sam – he's not like any boyfriend she's ever had before, and maybe if she's very, very lucky, he can be the last. He holds her so carefully, but there's no noticeable fear – if she let him, he'd cherish her, of that she's completely sure. The forward thinking part of her should mind that, but she finds she doesn't it – he tries so hard to show his love for her, in every little thing he does. He's too sincere by far, and maybe that's a fault of his... he gives with all he's got, it's so easy for him to be led on.

She's winded when she finally breaks away from him, plus she's forgotten what she meant to say next – but Sam's grinning like a very sappy loon, so it can't have been that important, and Annie lets it go. 'If you're not going to invite me in, can't I at least walk you to the station?' he asks, hopeful all over again.

Annie leans back in Sam's embrace, secure in his arms. 'Well...' She lets the word hang, and thinks about it a moment longer than necessary – maybe just to see that he's really paying attention, that he _believes_. Sam's starting to look more than just a little ardently concerned, and Annie swallows down a giggle as she gives him a tight squeeze in turn. 'Oh Sam.'

'Is that a yes?' Hopeful yet again. It burns through his nerves, the sudden brightness of that smile.

'Yeah,' she says, simply but honestly, 'it is. Let me just fetch my handbag, okay?'

He nods, but seems reluctant to let her go. 'Okay.'


End file.
